Sparking the Fire
by LumosOrion
Summary: See how Rose and Scorpius grew up while in Hogwarts. How a relationship of pure loathing and hatred turned into something more...
1. Chapter 1

Rose was in the boats and stared up at Hogwarts with a large smile on her face. She had heard stories from her cousins about how beautiful the castle was but she could never have tried to even imagine the castles beauty to as much detail as she saw right now. To her right sat Albus who was gripping her hand excitedly, she couldn't complain about how tight he was squeezing her hand since she was squeezing his back just as hard. She looked across Albus at the boat moving next to them and the smile fell from her face when she saw who was staring back. Scorpius Malfoy. The boy in question caught Rose's gaze and smirked at her before turning his back to her so he could climb out of the boat. Rose's jaw clenched, she couldn't stand the boy and yet they had only had one conversation on the train which didn't go well at all.

_Rose sat in the compartment with her cousins James, Dominique, Albus and Lucy. She was sat with her back against the window and her legs stretched out over James' lap whether he liked it or not. They were all doing different things. Lucy was freaking out over where the sorting hat was going to put her while Dominique tried everything to try and calm the dark haired girl down. Albus was daydreaming and watching the country side whizz by out of the window, but both Rose and James knew that he was worrying about what house he would be sorted into himself. Rose and James on the other hand were just in a relaxed conversation about where in the school the secret passages were and what teachers to look out for._

"_Okay so I can climb through the portrait and the passage will lead me straight to Hogsmeade? Perfect! I'll go next week" Rose said smiling at James who reached over and ruffled her hair. _

"_You're Gryffindor material Rosie" He told her confidently with a smirk before sinking back into the seat. _

_There was a knock on their compartment door before it slid open and a boy, a first year from the looks of him, was standing there. Rose stared at him for a minute to sink in what he looked like. He had messy blonde hair and grey eyes which could look silver in some light, on his thin lips was etched a permanent smirk which appeared when his eyes fell on Rose. _

"_I just came to introduce myself" He stated boldly, staring straight at Rose. "I mean as I am Scorpius Malfoy its obvious that when I'm in Hogwarts I'm going to steal quite a lot of popularity. So I was feeling nice and thought, maybe those Weasley's may need some as well since quite a few of them aren't going to make many friends" _

"_Excuse me?" Rose bit out, causing the tension in the air to become even worse._

"_I'm just stating the obvious," Scorpius said very unapologetically and held his hands up. "But you see that was directed towards you, red" Scorpius smirked at Rose but then held his hand out to her. "Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"_

"_Rose Weasley" Rose snapped. _

"_Ah yes my father warned me about you, you would definitely benefit from my friendship. I mean who would be friends with you? A book worm with hair that looks like you've just been electrocuted and buck teeth? With you and your Slytherin cousin over there" Scorpius began talking again and motioning over to Albus. "You're going to be the-"_

_Scorpius had been cut off in mid sentence because Rose had jumped up from her seat and slammed the compartment door in his face yelling at him to piss off. She had turned her back on him, since he was still standing at the door with a shocked expression on his face and took a deep breath before sitting back down and swinging her legs back over James' lap. James, Dominique, Lucy and Albus all gave her bewildered looks before James' face broke out into a massive grin and pulled Rose into a hug._

"_This girl is definitely going to be in Gryffindor, I feel it in my bones!" James exclaimed with a laugh, hugging Rose closer to him._

Rose scoffed and got out of her own boat when it came to a stop and walked up and stood next to Albus an a dark haired boy who had introduced himself as Ryan Finnigan. She waited there tapping her foot excitedly as Neville came and introduced himself as Professor Longbottom and began explaining the houses to them before they were called in. She had smiled at Ryan when he was called up to be sorted and clapped along with Gryffindor when he was sorted and watched him sit next to a blonde boy who was like his double but with a different hair colour. She watched through slanted eyes as Scorpius was sorted. He had the balls to look her straight in the eyes and smirk at her when sorted into Slytherin. Albus eventually got called forward and Rose hugged him before he shakily walked up and sat on the stool. The hall was at a standstill while he was being sorted, when the hat screamed his choice of house, there was complete utter silence until Rose began clapping and soon the school joined in. Eventually Neville got to the W's and Lucy was called up, Rose gave her a comforting smile before watching the girl go up and get sorted into Slytherin with Albus. Rose didn't wait for Neville, she just walked up and sat on the stool, she didn't want there to be another silence. The hat was barely even touching her head before it yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose smiled gratefully and made her way over to Gryffindor who were all cheering and clapping over the fact that another Weasley had made their way into Gryffindor. She sat down next to James who clapped her on the back and introduced her to the people around them. She smiled and nodded when James motioned to another person but then began staring down at her plate, waiting for the feast to begin.

"Oh Rosie, you had a huge bag full of sweets on the train!" Dominique exclaimed. "How are you still hungry!"

"She got Uncle Ron's stomach according to Aunt Mione" James laughed before looking at the blonde boy sitting opposite him. "You're going to get along fine with her Seb"

"Huh?" Rose looked up at James who was talking to Ryan's brother.

"Sebastian Finnigan" the blonde boy introduced, holding his hand out over the table.

"Rose Weasley" Rose replied, fighting back a blush when shaking his hand and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please R&amp;R<strong>

Reviews are like roses...and Valentines day is tomorrow ;)


	2. Freaking Hell, A Weasley

Scorpius kicked himself as he was walking back from the Potter/Weasley compartment. He had said all the wrong things and he was definitely going to pay for it in the long run, he knew that for sure after seeing the expression on Rose's face. The thing was though was that he wanted to impress her, he wanted her to see that he wasn't like the rest of the school who bowed down at their feet, but while doing that he sounded like a complete and total prick. He found his compartment and opened the door and slammed it behind him before sitting back in his seat. Opposite him sat two very different looking boys but with exactly the same amused expression.

"Don't even say anything" He snapped at them, receiving chuckles from both of the boys.

The first boy was quite tall, even for a first year. He had golden blonde hair which seemed to sit perfectly, flicking slightly across his forehead. He was dressed in a pale blue button down shirt and black dress pants with dark blue converse finishing off his outfit. The second boy was considerably shorter than both Scorpius and the other boy. He had dark brown hair which flicked over his forehead and playful brown eyes. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants with black converse. The two of them looked like brother s but they had only met in the station before even getting on the train.

"Ooh, seems like little Scorpey-poo got burned or rejected" The first boy teased.

"Oh shut up Alex, just because you've known me since we were three doesn't mean you can give me pet names" Scorpius muttered, throwing a glare over at Alex.

The two boys opposite Scorpius were Alexander Pucey and Jason Goldstein. They were all of pureblood families and all were guaranteed a spot in Slytherin. Alex, though, knew Scorpius more than Jason did. Alexander and Scorpius were pushed together as children but they actually got along really well, even though their parents didn't think they would. Unlike their parents, they weren't brought up with strict pureblood rules but instead picked it up on the way. Jason had met Scorpius much later on; they had met while Scorpius' family had held a New Years ball and Alex couldn't make it so Scorpius began talking to Jason instead. They were already inseparable and knew that they were going to make an impact on Hogwarts.

"Who was it Scorp?" Jason asked, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

"Rose freaking Weasley" Scorpius mumbled.

The two boys opposite were stunned for a minute before bursting out into fits of laughter. Scorpius just scowled at the both of them and sunk into the seat, glaring at the two of them until they stopped laughing. The scene kept on replaying in his head, how Rose had slammed the door in his face and not even batted at eye at him. How she had been grinding her teeth the whole time he was speaking. Scorpius stared out of the window and let out a sigh, why did he have to crush on the one girl who would forever hate him.

He sat on the Slytherin table staring across the hall. He was sat in between Jason and Flavia Hathersham and Alex was sitting opposite him. Scorpius undyingly hated Flavia and he knew the feeling was mutual. The two of them were in an arranged marriage thanks to Astoria and Flavia's mother. Draco and her father were furious but unfortunately it was near impossible to change it. Scorpius stared over towards Gryffindor table where Rose was blushing at something another boy was talking about. He felt a pang of jealousy and quickly looked away back at Alex who was standing up.

"C'mon man! Time to go to the dungeons!" Alex told him with a smirk.

Scorpius got up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he, Jason and Alex began walking towards Slytherin's common room with the rest of the first years. When they came to the portrait he began to look around and see who else had made it to Slytherin, since he had been daydreaming and missed the sorting. He smirked when he saw Albus Potter standing there awkwardly behind Lucy Weasley who tried to look like she didn't care when actually her hands and legs were shaking. He strode into the common room and looked around impressively.

"Okay! Listen up!" The prefect yelled at them. "Okay! This is Slytherin, the password is Sempra sectum. Curfew is 10pm, boys dorms are up the stairs and to your left, girls the same but on your right. The room which has the bed with your trunk is your room, no exceptions, not changes. Capeesh?"

Scorpius smirked when the older boy just simply walked away and left them all stranded there. He looked towards Alex who shrugged and they broke off from the rest of the first years and began walking up the stairs. When they discovered they were sharing a bedroom they all high five, that was until Albus Potter walked in with a scowl on his face. Before Scorpius could even open his mouth to insult the boy Albus spun around and glared at them.

"I don't like you. You don't like me. Let's leave it at that. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Deal? Done" Albus snapped at them before walking over to the bed furthest away on a separate wall from the rest of them.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes and sat on his own bed, whipping out his wand and staring distastefully at the covers. With a quick wave of his wand and a silent spell, the bed covers had been switched for his own black and green ones from his room at the manor. When he turned round he was quite surprised, not because Alex and Jase had done the same thing as him but because Albus had also. Albus' bed was now complete with silver and green bed covers. Scorpius raised his eyebrows impressively at Albus but then quickly got back to his own business, he changed into his bed attire, blatantly ignoring the blush on Albus' cheeks over him freely changing in public, before slipping into bed. After all the guys had gotten into bed, Alex had whispered the charm and the lights went off.

"Goodnight guys" He called towards Alex and Jason.

"Night Scorp" Jason yawned.

"Don't let the nargles bite, Scorpey-poo" Alex teased across the room. "OW!"

"Serves you right! Now shut up and sleep you idiot!" Scorpius hissed at him with a laugh before pausing. "Night Potter!"

"Piss off Malfoy!" Albus yelled back at him.

"Oh these next seven years are going to be hilarious" Jason chuckled.

Scorpius for once didn't have a reply for that. He just pulled the covers closer to his body and stared into the darkness. The next seven years were definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
